Secret Life as a Mermaid (Hannah Hodgson; Episode List)
A list of episodes in Secret Life as a Mermaid (Hannah Hodgson). Season 1 Episode 1 Upload Date: May 1, 2015 A young mermaid nearly gets caught in her tail. Stressed out she decides to take a bath. Episode 2: Unknown Upload Date: May 1, 2015 Hannah spots a locket at the bottom of the pier and takes it with her. Episode 3: Spotted Upload Date: May 1, 2015 A new girl to the neighborhood, Brenna, introduces herself to Cassie and invites her to the pier to take photos. While there she snaps a picture of a strange, pink, flowered fish... Episode 4: Beaten Upload Date: May 2, 2015 Brenna stumbles across a battered Hannah, who tells her she was beaten up by Amy. Episode 5: FAYE? Upload Date: May 3, 2015 Hannah discovers another mermaid. Episode 6: Dishes! Upload Date: May 3, 2015 Hannah has to do them. Episode 7: The Letter Upload Date: May 3, 2015 Hannah's Mum writes her a letter to apologize for leaving her with her father. Episode 8: Abandoned Upload Date: May 3, 2015 The girls come over. Episode 9: Sugar Rush Upload Date: May 4, 2015 Either Hannah or Amy wakes up on the floor post-sugar rush and finds a necklace hiding behind some furniture. Season 2 Episode 1: In the House as Mermaids! Upload Date: May 5, 2015 The girls are stuck in their tails on the floor. Episode 2 Upload Date: May 6, 2015 Once again the two are stuck on the floor in their tails. Episode 3 Upload Date: May 7, 2015 Episode 4: WOW!!! Upload Date: May 8, 2015 Faye finds a necklace in the sink. Episode 5: Dam U (sic) Water Upload Date: May 10, 2015 One of the girls uses her hydrokinesis to get a drink. Episode 6: Hu! Upload Date: May 14, 2015 More hydrokinesis. Episode 7: The Necklace! Upload Date: May 15, 2015 The necklace is missing. Episode 8: Moving Water! Upload Date: May 19, 2015 Hannah messes around with her powers. Episode 9 Upload Date: May 20, 2015 Amy catches Tess doing something weird in her room. Season 3 Episode 1: New Waters Upload Date: May 26, 2015 Erin comes over to Hannah's house and they head to the pier. Episode 2: Purveyor Upload Date: May 26, 2015 Hannah, Faye and Erin head out and notice someone staring at them from an alley. Episode 3 Upload Date: May 31, 2015 The girls are watching Big Hero 6. Episode 4 Upload Date: May 31, 2015 Hannah eats pizza. Episode 5: New Neck Less! (sic) Upload Date: June 14, 2015 Hannah goes looking for her necklace. Episode 5: ????? Upload Date: August 14, 2015 She makes herself some tea. Episode 6: NO WAY! Upload Date: June 16, 2015 Amy argues with Faye about swimming in public. Episode 6: The Stone Upload Date: August 19, 2015 She discovers a note and a box. Episode 7: Unicspected (sic) Plot Upload Date: August 21, 2015 Category:Secret Life as a Mermaid (Hannah Hodgson) Category:Episode List Category:Irregular Titles Category:One Day, Multiple Episodes